


You're my fate

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Supersons
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention Mpreg, Omega Damian Wayne, Sex, but no mpreg, no babies for now DX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Damian takes over the Al Ghul !! and his loyal alpha Jonathan follows behind as his bodyguard and lover/mate.a love story with fluff and Jonathan just wanting to marry Damian
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	You're my fate

**Author's Note:**

> Y A S !! I can't have a Bottom Damian week with no A/B/O fic for all of you 8D!! EHEHHE  
> so here enjoy xD  
> i think the plot is.. MEH.... i did rush maybe at the end? but ehhh  
> i like it  
> domestic fluffyyy JonDami <3 and smex xD  
> for the BDWW Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020  
> A/B/O!!  
> maaaybe OOC...Damian especially..but i liked it so...hope you do too xD
> 
> sorry no beta ;A;

Damian groaned, laying in bed and stretching his body. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so weak and tired. 

He tried to move over and reach to the side, patting the pillow next to him only to feel a warm trail close to him but nobody next to him. He was the only one in bed right now. That shocked him, rising from his laying position and turning around the room.

He was all alone. Where did…?

The door slammed open and a familiar figure walked inside holding two cups of coffee and a sandwich in his mouth.

“Jonathan!” Damian smirked back at the taller man, looking rather amused at how stupid he looked right now. He tried to speak but couldn’t utter a single word because of the bread in his mouth. That was something truly amusing.

“Come now beloved, sit on the bed” he patted the spot next to him that was supposed to be Jon’s and smiled back when Jonathan finally swallowed that little piece of bread in his mouth trying not to choke on it.

Jon moved closer to the bed and passing the cup of coffee to Damian that blew in the cup to have to cool down a bit. He smiled looking back at Jonathan.

“I got hungry. I'm sorry…”

“Where is my food?” he didn’t mean it because he wasn’t really hungry. he just wanted to tease Jonathan but got shocked when he heard a knock on the door on a couple of girls walked in bringing Damian a tray with few plates on it.

Breakfast in bed was one thing Damian loved the most, especially after a week enduring his heat. It was still not over but now he was feeling way better than before.

“I asked them to bring it back to you. I only had two hands...” Jonathan smiled and kissed Damian’s head. The smell of the omega was always comforting for him, waking up next to him and just placing butterfly kisses all over his shoulder, cheek, and neck. It was the best feeling in the world.

The girls placed the tray on Damian’s legs, while he sat back on the bed so he could eat and drink his coffee, and exit the room, leaving the two lovebirds all alone.  
“How are you feeling Love?” Jonathan caressed Damian’s head while the smaller omega enjoyed his breakfast. He smiled and leaned in the touch feeling warm inside his chest. It felt really good to be touched by Jonathan, even if not sexually.

“a bit sore… but I'm good. You did a good job yesterday. Most of it is a blur…” he spoke leaning against Jonathan. He was sipping his coffee now.

“Want me to recap that? mmh? Maybe make you remember?” Jon smirked and kissed Damian’s forehead. He loved this morning with his lover omega. Ever since Damian inherited the Al’Ghuls throne, Jonathan has followed him blindly, he couldn’t say no to his lover when he asked him to join him. They were going to make a difference in the world, something better. Damian’s humming interrupted Jon from his daydreaming. He loved the warm feeling of the younger leader by his side. Just standing right beside him was enough, even if Damian called him just to be his bodyguard he would still join. The fact he left the league to join Damian in his conquering was something nobody was expecting, not even his father, but Jonathan knew what he had to do. He had to stay by Damian’s side, father consent of not.

“Beloved…” again that sweet, voice came, making Jon almost purr in reply. “What are you thinking?”

“Just remembering something my love” he kissed him again this time turning around and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. “The first time we mated… remember?”

“How could I forget?” Damian rolled his eyes. Indeed, it was one of the most amazing nights he ever had. Jonathan was so concerned about his lover he asked so many times if it was ok to just mate with him, scent him, and make love to him. He was just like a lost child. Even if Jonathan was 16 at that time, Damian knew, deep down Jonathan was his mate. He didn’t need to look for anyone else

“Yes… the clumsy you always make me laugh”

“Hey! I was trying hard you know?”

“Yes...Beloved I know. I had to help heh. You were a nervous wreck”

“eeeh… excuse you! I think you cried out pretty loud when I finally found my confidence” he said kissing Damian’s cheeks. The omega blushed at that and pinched Jonathan’s leg making the alpha retreat and yelp in pain. He loved Jon but sometimes he could be such an ass.

“You ruined the moment beloved” 

He knew that wasn’t true, but looking at Jon always pouting and making a sad puppy face when Damian seemed disappointed was just too fun. He did look like a huge puppy, ears bent down, tail between his leg, and those huge eyes just begging forgiveness for something he didn’t know he did but still felt guilty over. Heh, one huuuge and strong puppy.  
“now, now… beloved, don’t make that face.” He smiled and leaned in the touch, kissing Jonathan’s lips gently. “I had my breakfast, now I’m ready for the main course” smirking Damian put the cup on the plates he had on his lap, Jon grabbing the plate and placing it on the big table in the room. 

Damian’s room couldn’t even be compared to any Jonathan has ever seen. It was so huge you could host a party and not bump into people. The double king size bed was the best part for Jonathan. It was soft with all those cushions around making it a perfect nest for Damian to rest during his heats. Jon turned around and looked over at Damian; he was wearing his robes, loose, dress like emerald green. It was too big for him but that didn’t stop the omega from wearing it, knowing what it did to Jonathan. His eyes even now looked like a predator.

He was breathing hard, looking incredibly horny and aroused at Damian that was stripping his long robe. He spread his leg wide open revealing to Jonathan that he didn’t have any boxers nor panties underneath. The pheromones the omega was releasing right now was intoxicating for Jon. He couldn’t contain himself. he knew Damian was doing this on purpose.. hit heat wasn’t fully over yet. He still had two days to go and now Jon was being lured in by the small demon on the bed. He couldn’t say no right?

“habibi!!”

The way Damian spoke Arabic always turned Jonathan on so much, maybe just as much as when he screamed his name when orgasming and clenching down on his cock.  
He reached the foot of the bed and crawled on top of it, slowly, like a predator, moved closer to Damian, pushing him down once he reached him. Damian moaned as he noticed the sadistic and horny expression Jon was showing him. finally, the alpha in him awoke.. it was just pure bliss to see his beloved so needy for him.

“yes…. Alpha…” he cried out as soon as Jon assaulted his neck and shoulder. He kissed, nibbled, and bit down on Damian’s neck leaving small bite marks on the scent gland. Damian moaned at the touch as Jonathan pressed his teeth further into his skin, Damian’s hands wrapping around his neck to press him close to him.

“m..more”

He threw himself on the bed taking Jon with him. Jonathan groaned at the feeling of having his lips on Damian’s neck again, and with how the omega was already wet this would be fast and easy.

He had to take some time into stripping Jonathan from his clothes as Damian wasn’t letting go of his neck wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist as soon as the pants came off.

“I could…mh..” Jon whispered releasing Damian’s neck just for a bit. “Slip just right in… you’re so wet for me…”

Damian smiled. That was indeed the alpha in Jon speaking. Finally, he was being serious about fucking him. Damian squeezed his legs around his waist and humped him, he needed the friction “y..yeaa” 

Damian moaned against Jonathan’s skin when the tip of his cock finally pressed against his opening the omega welcoming it with excitement.

“h..hurry!!”

He begged still spread all over the bed pleading Jonathan to push inside. He was so horny and needy legs shaking from the excitement. 

“yes… I will make you feel so good my love!” he chuckled and pushed inside slowly feeling the tight, wet hear wrap around his shaft. He felt Damian shiver under him as his eyes rolled back, tongue darting out immediately. This was something Damian wanted so much… he craved it more than anything right now.

Usually, Damian wasn’t always needy for sex.. he didn’t have the usual urges any other omega had but ever since they mated and his heat came he just couldn’t stop his instincts.  
He loved to be filled by his alpha mate, he felt so warm and protected.. everything he needed. Only Jonathan.

Jon started moving in and out, pushing deep inside Damian making him moan and beg. Cry out and call his name over and over again. 

Damian’s pheromones could drive any alpha into a sudden rut, even if Damian would only do it on purpose since he had full control of his heat and drive them mad as they couldn’t have a piece of him anyway. Jonathan would do anything to protect his omega, even hurt them, badly if they tried anything else.

Of course, Jonathan didn’t like Damian using his omega scent to conquer other alpha’s..but then again it was a good way to put them on their knees. They couldn’t do anything against Damian’s will, just obeyed like puppies on a leash, and did everything he wanted them to.

He kept his pheromones in check in front of any alpha.. apart for Jonathan. The young alpha could do anything to him, even look at his most weaker side and still find it normal for him to show him this.

It took some time for Damian to open up but once he did, everything came all too normal. Jonathan was the only one who could fully understand him and considered himself his equal.. in a world where alpha’s rule and omega’s were classified as a lesser gender Damian felt relieved. Relieved that his mate never saw him as a weak maiden to be saved or treated as a weak girl. He respected his mate and so did Damian.

“Jona..than…ah…harder.. mmh please…”

“yes…”

Jonathan kept obeyed every small kink Damian had, he could wrap him around his fingers and toy with him as he wanted because Jonathan would always allow that, but he knew Damian loved him just as much. He would never do anything to him that Jon didn’t like or respond to.

He kept thrusting inside Damian feeling the omega squeeze him hard “more…” chanting over and over again as his belly tightened. He was so close…

“knot… alpha…nnh..Jon…alpha..ah..knot me…” he threw his head back feeling the heat rise and his muscles clenched around Jonathan. He was going to squeeze him dry, all of his cum will fill him and paint his inner walls in white.

“yes… take it!! take my knot!! My pups!! Ah..everything!” he said pushing inside faster and harder. He knew Damian would be sore after this since the bed was already cracking against the wall, surprised how it didn’t even break with how intense their lovemaking was usually.

Damian’s hands were tight around Jonathan’s neck tightening the grip, even more, when he finally came in between them spilling all over his stomach and Jonathan’s chest.  
Jon kept pushing in and stopped immediately as he felt his knot already formed, stretch inside Damian and block him from coming out again. He spilled his seed deep inside Damian, making sure to release as much as possible as he stilled his own body on top of Damian.

He was struggling to catch his breath… hard to compose and sentence as Damian was the same mess if not worse.

He was almost in a coma-like state, eyes rolled back and tongue darting out. He was barely breathing, like an electing jot all over his body. He could feel the cum still fill him in spurts’ while Jonathan moved a bit, every movement making the cum gush out more.

“nnh…f..full..so full…” he finally said snapping out of his afterglow as he rubbed his hand over his belly caressing it.

“y..yea…I can feel the bump” he joked when he moved his hand over to Damian’s belly to tangle their fingers together gently.

They were already exhausted but for now, Damian will finally be able to relax, draining the last heat he had.

“pups…?” Damian teased looking at Jonathan, smiling back when he saw a huge smile on his mate’s face

“would be nice….”

“yea…”

They didn’t talk about pups. Usually, it never came to that discussion but none of them were against it. just didn’t have time for it now.  
Once Damian became the Al Ghul leader and Jonathan joined him he was finally able to settle down but all the responsibilities were too much. He didn’t have time for pups. The only way to have and raise children was for other servants to take care of them. Even if Damian didn’t have anything against it, since he was raised by other people more than his mother, and even if she tried he still was used to be mostly alone all his life, Jonathan didn’t want to raise children and never be able to see them because of his duties. He wanted to grow with them... Spend time and raise them and not have other people do that instead of him.

Damian nuzzled into Jonathan’s chest and pressed his nose in between his neck and shoulders feeling the warm feeling of Jonathan’s scent wrap him. he was still attached to him and every time he moved he could feel a bit sore and full but he didn’t care less. He was just happy to be with his lover.

“are you ok?” Jonathan’s low voice made him look up and notice the soft look in his eyes

“yea..im good.. you?” 

He said softly trying to fall asleep wrapped in this warm feeling. “good love! Perfect!!” he purred “it will take a bit for me to pull out... want to sleep?” Jonathan asked noticing Damian’s sleepy expression.

He only nodded and pressed his face against Jonathan's eyes closing as he did. Sure it was morning, but after a heat like that he had every right to sleep, and Jon could catch those zZz’s he needed to regain since he always gets up before Damian.

*

it’s been a month and a half since Jonathan has gone to one of his missions..and Damian knew that he had to leave, it was important for him and he decided to let him go. He didn’t need him as a bodyguard since he was able to fight himself, but the fact that he didn’t have his mate close to him was driving him crazy.  
When will Jonathan be back? Will he come back safe? Hopefully soon!

“Damian?”

A female voice called making Damian turn around and look at his mother. She was getting old but not as fast as any other woman, the Lazarus pit was indeed a good skin conditioner, she looks barely in her 40’s still.

“mother!” he said and turning back to look at the night sky. Maybe Jonathan will come soon…

“you have been staring there every night.. you know he won’t come back!” she said looking at her son lovingly staring outside. She always knew that Superboy wasn’t for her son. He was good...good for nothing. He could do so much better.

Sure he was strong..but that’s all there was to him.

“stop it mother.. you know that’s not true”

“maybe e found another mate? Strange he is taking so long… it should have been a snap for him, his super strength and his super-speed”

Said Talia as she came closer to Damian brushing her hand on his shoulder. She was good at making Damian feel restless.. he couldn’t accept it.

“stop it! I said he will come!” he said pushing her hand off of him and moved away, trying to reach for the throne room. Talia said nothing and just looked up.  
Sure …he was going to come. She was sure he would, faith was indeed a mysterious force nobody could control. Not even she could defy her.

Damian walked past the halls and reached the throne room he didn’t want to stay with his mother and her nagging.. he knew she meant well and didn’t want him to suffer but this was something that didn’t have anything to do with her.

He wanted his mate…his love. He wanted to spend his life with him…and yet Jonathan wasn’t here. He wasn’t close to him…where was he?  
He turned around and just walked past the guards to his bedroom. He wanted to reach his nest as soon as possible, feeling the warm feeling in his room could help him feel better. And the scent of Jonathan was still lingering there.. it could make him feel like he was there with him.

Once he finally stepped into his and Jonathan’s room he noticed the window open. it was a shock to Damian since he never left it open, he didn’t like the idea of someone sneaking upon him, even if there wasn’t a huge possibility for that. Damian always knew even a small percentage could mean your doom.

He turned around sensing someone inside with him. once he turned he felt two strong arms wrap around him and press him against the chest of the owner of that warm hug. He inhaled, smelling that wonderful scent he knew very well and loved so much.

“Jonathan….” He whispered feeling the scent get stronger and teeth to graze his neck, leaving a small bite mark as he moved his mouth.

Jonathan didn’t answer tho, that was something odd to Damian knowing his lover for so long. Something was off and he didn’t know what.

He kept nibbling at his neck, hands roaming all over the omega’s chest moving down to his hips and squeezing his body against the alphas.

“beloved?” once again Damian called out not knowing why his lover and mate wasn’t responding to him. he knew it was Jonathan, no mistaking that, but his silence was just too weird.

“yes, baby?”

His voice came out as a low whisper sending shivers down his spine. It was so good to feel his voice after such a long time, even like this… in this weird situation with Jonathan acting differently. 

There was something Damian noticed about Jonathan, that made him look down just because he felt something poke at his hip bone. It was small, but he knew every part of Jonathan’s body.. and he knew Jon never wore a ring on his index finger.

“beloved…what is this…?” he looked down and Jonathan moved his hand up cupping at Damian’s chin raising his head so now their eyes met. Damian was always annoyed how the alpha, even if younger, grew so much taller than him. it was something completely annoying yet arousing. Looking at Jonathan’s blue eyes.. smiling back at him as his index finger brushed over Damian’s lip and stroked it gently.

His eyes were so warm and full of love, Damian recognized the warmth in them.

“It's... something for you love” Jonathan finally spoke, leaving Damian’s body before turning him around and kneeling on the ground.

“B..beloved?” Damian blushed looking at Jonathan’s position still holding his mates hand with his own.

“I know.. we are already mated…and we are bonded by fate.. but please… could you...do me the honor and…”

“uh…nnh…” Damian had a hard time composing a sentence when Jonathan finally spoke those last words blush appearing on his cheeks.

“…. Well…?”

Damian didn’t know what to say. What to do..? jump on him… kiss him? wrestle him on the floor and make love to him? what?

“D...Damian you’re silence…is..scary..”

He finally snapped out of it and smiled back answering with a low “yes” blushing, even more, when he finally kneed on the ground and wrapped his hands around Jonathan’s neck.  
“yes…a thousand times yes…”

Jonathan smiled back and hugged him as well, both on their knees none of them speaking. The silence was comforting for them and perfect to wrap this moment in time.  
Damian nuzzled against Jonathan and smiled when he felt Jon finally move and look him in the eyes one more time.

“I'm sorry..it took so long.. I searched all over the galaxy to find a perfect ring for this.. opportunity..” he said smirking when Damian noticed how much he was embarrassed and laughed.

“wh..what? why are you laughing?”

“well…mister? Where is this fabulous ring you got me?” he smirked back and showed him his left hand waiting for Jonathan to put a ring on him, finally.  
“of course…”

He took the small box in his pocket and showed it to Damian when he opened it he smiled and noticed some sort of green and red diamond similar to kryptonite but it wasn’t.

“I didn’t want to use real one.. or else you would just take advantage of me..” he laughed “so I asked them to make a replica in a far galaxy. I found out they were skilled at combining different types of rock. So..here it is.. do you like it?”

“I love it, Jon. I do” he immediately took the ring and placed it in Jonathan’s hand wanting his mate to put a ring on his finger, which he did immediately and kissed his hand and ring as soon as it was placed in the spot where it belonged.

“you are mine.. mine forever” those words gentle in Damian’s ears but useless… he already knew.

“yes… you were for a long time.. and you always will be”

He leaned forward sealing the deal with Jonathan by placing his lips on his, kissing him gently. he loved his mate and this ring was the proof of it. they love didn’t need marriage nor rings nor proof… but Damian was just happy with everything Jonathan would give him… 

.. even in the shape of a kryptonite imitation ring…


End file.
